Printing is a well-established technology to deposit and pattern color inks on an arbitrary surface. Printed electronics leverage on printing technologies to manufacture electronics and optoelectronics for low-cost applications. In printed electronics, functional inks replace the color inks in graphic arts to produce electronic circuits. Printing yields almost naked-eye-perfect patterned layers that are sufficient for high-quality graphic arts. However for electronics, the dimensions and morphology of the patterned layers, as well as their repeatability significantly affect electrical behavior and functionality. Currently, the resolution of the graphic art printing at 1-100 micrometers, is still far from the resolutions (˜10 nanometers) achieved using vacuum-based traditional silicon-based (Si-based) microelectronics processes. In addition, the repeatability and reproducibility of printed transistors and devices are far from the standards required by the Si-based microelectronics due to the printing process control, printed structure dimension control, coarse dimensions, ink uniformity, ink rheology control, etc. The stability of printed transistor and devices are also poorer compared to Si-based microelectronics due to the poor stability of functional inks, particularly organic-based functional inks.